bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kopaka/G2
Kopaka jest Toa Lodu, jednym z sześciu Władców Żywiołów. Biografia Gdy siły ciemności zaczęły nękać rajską wyspę Okoto, sześcioro Obrońców strzegących tamtejszych wiosek zebrało się w Świątyni Czasu i wypowiadając starożytną Przepowiednię Bohaterów wezwało sześcioro Władców Żywiołów zwanych Toa, którzy przybyli na wyspę w postaci komet. Kopaka, pozbawiony wcześniejszych wspomnień, wylądował w Regionie Lodu, gdzie spotkał Izotora, Obrońcę Lodu. Ten wyjawił mu jego przeznaczenie i razem wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Złotej Maski Mocy Kopaki, by bohater mógł uzyskać pełny dostęp do swej mocy żywiołu. thumb|left|230px|Kopaka i Izotor podczas poszukiwań Złotej MaskiPo wielu tygodniach nieustannej podróży, odnaleźli ją na szczycie pokrytej śniegiem góry. Kiedy Kopaka zdobywał maskę, Izotor ochraniał go swym Miotaczem Żywiołów przed ścigającymi ich srebrnymi Pająkami Śmierci. Kiedy nie dawał już rady, z pomocą przybył Kopaka, który uzyskał pełny dostęp do swojej mocy żywiołu po założeniu złotej maski. Używając swojej mocy Lodu, pokonał wrogów i oswobodził towarzysza. Wtedy dowiedział się o jego kolejnym zadaniu, jakim było przebudzenie Ekimu, pogrążonego w wiecznym śnie po walce ze swym bratem, Makutą. Jakiś czas później, Kopaka dotarł do mostu prowadzącego do Miasta Twórców Masek. Na miejscu spotkał czterech innych Toa: Onuę, Pohatu, Lewę oraz Gali. Niedługo potem zjawił się też Tahu, który oznajmił, iż wedle słów przepowiedni, to on powinien być przywódcą. Kopaka odparł, iż nie zamierza słuchać niczyich rozkazów i dwaj Toa wdali się w bójkę. Po rozdzieleniu przez Onuę, Gali zaproponowała, aby zagłosować, kto powinien być przywódcą, nagle jednak wojownicy zobaczyli, jak na drodze do miasta staje Lord Pająków Śmierci. Kopaka chciał ruszyć do ataku, jednak ubiegł go Lewa. Tego wyprzedziła Gali, chcąc zaatakować bestię swoją mocą Wody, Lord jednak wystrzelił w jej kierunku lepką sieć i unieruchomił ją. Kolejny ruszył Pohatu, a następnie Tahu, żaden z nich nie mógł jednak pokonać pająka. Wtedy Onua zasugerował, aby Toa połączyli swoje siły, po czym Władcy razem ruszyli na Lorda. Kopaka zablokował lecącą w ich kierunku sieć swoją Tarczą Mrozu, dając reszcie Toa szansę na atak. Współpracując, Toa pokonali Lorda i zrzucili go w przepaść, a następnie ruszyli mostem w kierunku miasta, by odnaleźć Ekimu. Dotarłszy pod mury miasta, Tahu aktywował pułapkę, która zamknęła przez Toa główną bramę. Sytuacja ta była powodem lekkiej sprzeczki Kopaki z Tahu, Onua jednak powstrzymał ich obydwu, nim doszło do walki. Zaraz potem Lewa wzbił się w powietrze, aby sprawdzić, co znajduje się za bramą i zniknął pozostałym Toa z oczu. W tym samym czasie, z ziemi dookoła wojowników zaczęli wyłaniać się Wojownicy Czaszek, kilku z nich pojawiło się także na murach miasta i zaczęło strzelać do Toa ze swoich miotaczy; Kopaka utworzył wokół siebie i towarzyszy lodową bańkę, która zatrzymała pociski. Onule udało się strącić otaczających ich wrogów z powrotem w szczeliny w ziemi, uderzając swoim młotem o podłoże, siła uderzenia była jednak zbyt wielka i pod jej wpływem most za plecami Toa zawalił się. Z pomocą drużynie nadciągnął Lewa, który zaatakował strzelających do nich z murów Wojowników Czaszek od tyłu. Pokonawszy przeciwników, Toa ruszyli w głąb miasta. Lewa oznajmił, że widział Arenę i zaproponował, by się do niej udać, Kopaka jednak kazał drużynie podążać swoim śladem. Lewa zignorował jego rozkaz i ponownie zniknął Władcom z oczu. Po jakimś czasie Toa wkroczyli na Arenę, gdzie znaleźli nieprzytomnego Władcę Dżungli, pozbawionego maski. Chwilę potem ujrzeli Rozcinacza Czaszek, uciekającego w głąb Areny z maską Lewy w dłoni. Napastnik założył maskę i zaczął wysysać z niej moc. Pohatu wyjaśnił, że między Władcami a ich maskami znajduje się więź, dlatego Rozcinacz kradł energię również Lewy. Jednocześnie, na Arenie aktywowały się pułapki, oznaczając rozpoczęcie gry. Osłabiony Władca Dżungli wyjaśnił towarzyszom, że musieli aktywować dźwignię na szczycie kamiennej konstrukcji. Zrobił to Onua, uderzając w nią swoim Tektonicznym Młotem, osłaniany przez Pohatu, Kopakę i Tahu, którzy współpracując poradzili sobie z Rozcinaczem Czaszek. Lewa odzyskał Maskę i energię, ale okazało się, że cios Onuy był tak silny, że zniszczył Arenę, która zaczęła się zapadać. Toa zostali uwięzieni pod głazami i, sfrustrowani, korzystając z okazji, zaczęli wspominać swoje dotychczasowe przygody. Uznali, że muszą się uwolnić i ocalić Okoto. Wtedy, Lewa wyczuł przeciąg, co oznaczało, że mogli się wydostać. W odpowiedzi, Kopaka żartobliwie nazwał go "Władcą Powietrza". Onua użył swojej mocy i uwolnił Toa. Idąc w górę podziemi, Władcy wydostali się przez jeden z grobów na cmentarz Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie zaczęli poszukiwania grobowca Ekimu. Szybko znaleźli budynek z wyrzeźbioną maską Twórcy Masek, odgłosy zwabiły jednak dwa Skorpiony Śmierci, które błyskawicznie zerwały maskę Pohatu, którego Kopaka otoczył później lodową barierą, i znokautowały Onuę, Gali oraz Tahu, a następnie ruszyły w pogoń za Lewą, który ukrył się na dachu grobowca. Po pokonaniu Skorpionów przez Władcę Dżungli oraz odzyskaniu maski Pohatu, Kopaka i pozostali wkroczyli do grobowca i używając połączonych mocy żywiołów, przebudzili Twórcę Masek z wiecznego snu. Cechy i umiejętności 200px|thumb|left|Kopaka ze swoimi nartami Kopaka jest szlachetny i skryty, głównie ze względu na własny rygorystyczny kodeks moralny, zawsze starając się być perfekcjonistą. Z tego powodu w oczach innych często uchodzi za chłodnego formalistę. Jednakże, jest trochę niezdarny i ma słaby zmysł orientacji. Jako Władca Lodu, Kopaka może kontrolować żywioł Lodu i mieć naturalną odporność na mróz. Czuje się najbardziej komfortowo nieopodal lodowców i tundry. Rozpoznawalnymi ruchami Kopaki są Lodowa Lanca i Sfera Mrozu. Maska i bronie Kopaka nosi Maskę Lodu. Nosi Tarczę Mrozu jako jego główną broń oraz Lodową Włócznię jako drugorzędną. Tarcza może zostać rozdzielona na dwie Lawinowe Narty, których Kopaka używa do podróżowania po śniegu. Informacje o zestawie Kopaka, Władca Lodu, został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2015 roku w formie dużego zestawu, zawierającego 97 części. Zestaw ten zawiera Złotą Maskę Lodu i srebrnego Pająka Śmierci. Dzięki mechanizmowi, podczas kręcenia zębatką umieszczoną na jego plecach, Kopaka może poruszać prawą ręką. Po naciśnięciu tyłu jego głowy, można zrzucić maskę z jego twarzy, podobnie z Pająkiem Śmierci, który może zostać umieszczony w miejscu maski. Tarcza Kopaki może zostać rozdzielona na dwie części, które po przyczepieniu do stóp figurki tworzą narty. Cytaty Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Kopaka Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Lód